


Day 6 - Surprise

by moshimichi



Series: ZarcRay Week 2018 [6]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 03:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14072310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moshimichi/pseuds/moshimichi
Summary: Zarc’s been acting funny and Ray’s going to find out why.





	Day 6 - Surprise

Something was up.

Ray stared suspiciously as her boyfriend fidgeted in next to her, straw clamped firmly between her teeth. Zarc had been acting funny for the past week and as each day passed, his behavior only got weirder and weirder. Even now, as she continued to stare him down with her drink in hand, he was clearly getting more and more nervous.

“Alright,” she sighed, releasing the poor straw from her teeth, “what did you do?”

Zarc jumped, apparently not expecting her to speak when she did. He stuttered, eyes shifting between her and the air next to her. “W-What?”

“You clearly did something, Zarc,” she deadpanned. Really, what else could it be with how shifty he looked? “Did you steal something?”

“What?!”

“Murder someone?”

“No!”

“Did you cheat one me with another woman?”

“I would never do that!”

“A man, then.”

“Ray, no!”

Well, he never was good at lying, she mused. She patted his flushed face lightly, a small, comforting gesture. “Okay, okay, calm down. I know you wouldn’t do any of that.”

He huffed, relaxing a bit. At least now he didn’t look too nervous. It must’ve been the accusation of murder. Or infidelity. Chuckling, she took his hand with hers and twined their fingers. “But really, what’s wrong?”

Zarc chewed on his lower lip and she resisted the urge to kiss him to stop it. He had this bad habit of biting his lip when he was nervous about what he was about to do and it always made it terribly chapped. Then, to her surprise, he got down on one knee, changing his grasp on her hand as he brought it up.

“I’ve been trying to save up,” he said, voice tinged with embarrassment, “but rings are are really expensive and I’m nowhere near the amount I’d need for a ring that suits you. Something pretty and with actual value, not one of those overpriced diamonds. But I… I love you so, so much and even though we’ve been going out for three years and another year wouldn’t be too much of a wait, I don’t think I can wait any longer. So I have to ask…”

Zarc raised his other hand, fist opening to reveal what was inside. She stared, taken aback at the delicate object.

It was a ring. Tiny flowers adorned the spot the jewels were usually positioned in and their stems were twisted together to make a ring just sturdy enough it wouldn’t tear at the smallest tug. It was honestly one of the cutest things she had ever seen.

So that’s what he’s been fiddling with for the past hour, she thought dazedly.

“Ray,” he started, looking her straight in the eyes. “It’s not the best engagement ring and I will ask you again when I get you a proper one, but will you marry me?”

The forgotten cup fell with a clatter, its contents spilling everywhere, as Ray threw herself at Zarc the moment the last word left his mouth.

“Yes!” she shouted, arms wrapped around him in a tight hug. Zarc returned the gesture and she could feel his heart thundering against her chest. Then he drew back and held up the flower, a question in his eyes. Of course, her answer was obvious.

Ray smiled down at the ring on her finger, a precious little thing that filled her heart with love and affection. Who knew such an unexpected surprise could make her so, so happy? Smile widening into a fullblown grin, she pulled Zarc forward for a passionate kiss.

“I love you!”

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on tumblr [here](http://moshimichi.tumblr.com/post/172176935111/day-6-surprise).


End file.
